What happened?
by Alien'sTheName
Summary: After being parted for many years, will Olive and Fletcher be able to continue their friendship like in the A.N.T. farm? Or did something happen in the years they were separated that might make that impossible?
1. Meeting again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

Fletcher looked over to the beautiful blonde, who just got off the airplane. He couldn't help, but notice how much she's changed since they were in the A.N.T. Farm. He was going to hug her when she walked over, but she ignored him completely and walked passed him. He looked back and saw her happily hugging Angus and Chyna. Fletcher couldn't help, but feel hurt by Olive's actions. Did she not remember him? No that was impossible. she remembers everything. Did he do something to hurt her? That's the most reasonable reason for her actions.

Fletcher walked over casually towards the trio. "Hey Olive. Long time, no see right?" Fletcher said to Olive as Chyna put her arms around his waist. 'Right, I'm with Chyna,' Fletcher thought as he awkwardly placed his arm around Chyna. Fletcher noticed how the confusion crossed her face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Olive asked innocently. Fletcher, Angus, and Chyna couldn't help, but stare at Olive. "You don't remember me?" Fletcher asked in a whisper. Olive bit her lip, a nervous habit. "I'm sorry, should I? I find it strange since, well, I remember everything and well..yeah.." Olive trailed off. "I think it's best if we head over to your place Fletcher, so we can talk about this," Chyna said, but not without giving Olive a skeptical look. They all agreed and helped Olive with her bags.

* * *

**Just something for now. I think this is the shortest I've ever written on anything. I plan on making chapters longer, and I know you're most likely confused, but everything we'll be cleared up later on.**

**Have an awesome night/day!  
**


	2. Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

"I think Olive should go with Fletcher," Angus said, a flash of guilt in his face, but as soon as it came it left. "Are you sure about that?" Chyna asked, as she looked at Olive then at Fletcher. She wasn't stupid, she noticed how Fletcher looked hurt that Olive didn't remember him. Nor was she blind. Olive had grown herself a rather beautiful body, while Chyna still looked pretty much the same as she did when she was in the A.N.T. Farm. Now that she thought about it, everybody had grown into a good-looking, mature body, but her. Even Angus and Cameron! Now there had to be something they did, that she didn't. "Yeah, besides her stuff are in his car," Angus said nonchalantly. Chyna rolled her eyes, but nonetheless hopped in Angus's black Crown Victoria.

Olive and Fletcher had stayed quiet through out the exchange between Angus and Chyna. In fact, both were lost in their own separate worlds. Fletcher's mind trying to find answers as to why Olive could possibly forget him. While Olive's mind wandered about what they would be having for lunch and if the brown-haired lad, who she assumed was Chyna's boyfriend, would be joining. 'Wow, I sounded so much like cousin Niall,' Olive thought, a small giggle escaped her lips. Fletcher looked around confused. "Now what was this beautiful young lady thinking of that made her giggle in such a cute way?" Fletcher asked as he led Olive to his black Camaro. Olive gasped and stepped away from Fletcher. "What? What's wrong?" Fletcher asked as he, for the second time, looked around the parking lot. "Aren't you Chyna's boyfriend?" Olive asked coldly.

"I-I, d-didn't..yo-you know I d-didn't..-"

"I understand perfectly well that I'm beautiful, young, and well a lady, but I will not back stab Chyna. No matter how handsome you are," Olive stated before getting in the passenger seat.

Fletcher rolled his eyes. He could see that Olive was still the same stubborn, prideful, a little con- wait did she just call him handsome? 'Chyna never called me handsome,' Fletcher thought before getting in the driver's seat.

"You seriously have beer bottles?"

"Hey, I'm 21! Legal age to drink."

"How come I have the feeling that you've drank before you were 21?"

"Don't tell me you actually never drank before you hit 21?"

"..."

"Olive?"

"I still don't drink."

"Wow.."

"Drinking seems rather pointless to me. I guess I got that from my father."

"Mr. Doyle found drinking pointless?"

"No, my actual father did. Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D."

"Wow..You have no problem talking about this? Wait! If Sheldon Cooper-"

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D"

"Yeah that. Does that mean Penny Cooper is your mom!"

"It does. And will you watch the rode! You almost ran over that old lady!"

"Don't worry, I think that was Skidmore."

* * *

**Can anybody guess where Cousin Niall, Mommy Penny, and Daddy Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D. came from? Hint: Mommy Penny and Daddy Dr. Sheldon Cooper, B.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D came from the same show.**

**So what do you think?**

**Was that a good place to end?**

**Any questions?**

**More to be revealed soon!**

**Have an awesome night/day!**


	3. Car Ride

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

"...Why did you miss-" Olive was cut off by 'What makes you beautiful'. "What the hell?" Fletcher murmured as he tried to find where it was coming from. As soon as Olive answered her phone the song was gone. "Hello?" Fletcher stared at her shocked. 'How could Olive possibly like One Direction?' Fletcher thought, as he turned back to look at the rode.

"Hey, Chyna. What's up?"

"Hey, Olive. Something came up with my Dad and a hammer-"

"Say no more. So I'm assuming you're not going to Sketcher's?" Fletcher shot her a confused glance.

"No, I'm not gonna make it. By the way his name is Fletcher not Sketecher."

Olive shot Fletcher an apologetic look before going back to her conversation.

"Going, Chyna not gonna."

"What?"

"Your choice of sen- You know what? Nevermind."

"Hey Olive!"

"Angus?"

"I'm sorry, babe," Olive gave a disguted look at the phone," But I'm not going to be able to go to Fletcher's."

"Okay."

"Nevermind. The office just texted me and said I was cleared for the evening."

"Okay."

"Well, bye?"

"Bye."

Olive hung up and let out a sigh. "So what's up?" Fletcher asked while he stopped at a red light. "Chyna had an emergency with her dad, so she won't be joining us." Olive said placing her phone back in her pocket. To be rather honest, Fletcher wasn't disappointed at all, but when he noticed Olive waiting for his reaction he acted as he was. "Bummer," Fletcher said with a scowl, "What about Angus?"

"First he said, he wasn't going to come either, but then he said the office let him off the hook, so I believe he will be joining us." Olive explained. Both young adults distracted each other with their thoughts. Olive decided that right now was as good as any moment to ask.

"How did we meet?"

"You honestly don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, we met in kindergarten, and we were pretty much glued to eachother from then on."

"How come it feels like that changed? Besides the fact that I can't remember."

"I'm not sure. It was pretty much the same in the A.N.T. Farm, but then when Chyna came along, we just started drifting apart." Fletcher finished awkwardly. "Text Angus and tell him to meet us at the mall instead." Fletcher said as he made a U turn and headed to the mall.

"Why?" Olive asked while sending the the text to Angus.

"Cause we are going to have fun!" Fletcher said childishly and let go of the wheel for awhile. He quickly grabbed hold of the wheel when he saw Olive's scared face.

* * *

**I know, I know, a small amount that cannot replace my absence! I am sorry!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Have an awesome day/night! **


End file.
